


Get through this

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kate worries about raising her son jack and Toby comforts her





	Get through this

Kate might as well be an expert at hiding her true feelings about her son being blind

She worried about how his life would turnout and him being able to thrive and survive in the world 

Her husband Toby could see that his wife was worried about their son

Toby noticed Kate was beginning to overeat she would grab food and just keep grabbing more 

Kate turned it into a coping mechanism even though she’s tried to cut back on that bad habit 

“Something’s definitely bugging you what’s up Baby Mama?”Toby asked her 

“Babe what if everything that were doing isn’t good enough?”Kate asked her husband 

“Hey hey hey we are awesome parents”Toby assures her

“We already have to change our whole house”Kate began panicking 

“So much all at once”Toby mentioned 

“That’s what irks me”Kate muttered 

“We got through having Jack we can get through this”Toby says 

“You’re right were fighters”Kate says relaxing a little


End file.
